


Sin and Punishment

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blasphemy, Blood, F/M, M/M, Priest Cain, Priest Castiel, Rape, getting spanked with a Bible, inappropriate use of a crucifix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After high school, Meg did not move away or attend college. She lived with her father still. And she came to church every Sunday. Castiel could not recall, if he were pressed to, who had kissed the other first. He can remember that they were outside behind the willow tree that sat in front of the church cemetery, that it was a sunny day and Meg smelled like flowers. But he does not remember if he dipped his head down to kiss her, or if she had tipped up on her toes to kiss him. Perhaps, he thinks, it was both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin and Punishment

Castiel was a man of God. He was a man of the cloth. He dedicated his life to the church, and to serving God’s will. It was, by and large, a very satisfying calling for him. It was not one that Castiel had chosen for himself, however. 

His family had decided that Castiel should become a priest. His father, in particular. Castiel was a good son, and he did as his father wished for him. He had been part of the same parish since he was a child, he had become an altar boy at the same church that he was baptized, and ultimately after his studies he became a priest at that same church as well. 

The head priest, Father Luke, had been there since he could remember. As a teenager, the new young priest that Father Luke had taken in was Father Cain. It was under Father Cain that Castiel studied. The church only ever had two priests at once, and usually a fledgeling priest in training, as it was a small parish that they served. 

When Father Luke passed away, Castiel was the new priest under Cain. And soon he would be teaching the practicalities and duties of being a priest to another young man. There were usually several that showed interest in the path. Castiel did not mean to pick favorites, but he had always believed that Sam Winchester would make the church proud. 

So he tutored Sam, and he gave sermons, he cooked for the soup kitchen that fed the poor and tended the gardens in the back of the church that helped supplement the kitchen. It was a quiet, humble life, and Castiel was happy. 

He was not, however, without his own crisis of faith from time to time. In the modern day, when global news of new horrors was readily available, and as he watched the good in his flock die of cancer while those whose sins he knew too well remained, well, of course Castiel had his questions. He repeated to himself that God worked in mysterious ways, and did his best to provide comfort and answer the questions of those who came to him. 

It was not uncommon to know the people in this small community from their birth to their death. Many people of the church had attended alongside Castiel before he ever became a Father, and sat in his masses with kind smiles on their face. In the years that he had been a priest there, he had seen babies that he baptized with his own hands grow to puberty. He saw young choir girls blossom and find husbands to be married by his hand. He knew all by name, and although Confessional was to be anonymous, he knew their voices. But he kept their secrets. 

Castiel’s life was simple. He told himself it was good, and he could be happy in the simplicity. Yet he was lonely. He needed to be a certain person for those who came to him as a priest. Many did not seek more than advice and comfort from their pastors. 

There was a young girl, that he had known since she was in pig tails, by the name of Meg Masters. Castiel heard her confessions frequently, from anything about a bug accidentally stepped upon to pushing boys down on the playground. She came to church every Sunday with her father. She took communion from him. She volunteered at the church. When it was quiet and there were no formal church matters to attend, sometimes she would be there. She would sit with him in the pews and talk to him about the most mundane things, and the most important things. She liked it when he showed his garden to her. She wanted to know what he liked to do when he was not a priest. But he told her that a priest was always a priest. 

After high school, Meg did not move away or attend college. She lived with her father still. And she came to church every Sunday. Castiel could not recall, if he were pressed to, who had kissed the other first. He can remember that they were outside behind the willow tree that sat in front of the church cemetery, that it was a sunny day and Meg smelled like flowers. But he does not remember if he dipped his head down to kiss her, or if she had tipped up on her toes to kiss him. Perhaps, he thinks, it was both. 

-

There was a small room in the basement of the church, down past the class rooms and day care rooms. It was partly a storage room, and partly an office. Castiel had a small wood desk there where he tended the boring book keeping matters that he had been tasked with. It was a windowless room with cinder block and wood grain paneled walls. The fluorescent light flicked with a hum that never seemed to get fixed. There were rows of cabinets and shelves with supplies for the church along one wall. Rows of filing cabinets to keep paper records on finances and other business matters lined another wall. 

This was where Castiel met Meg for their dalliances. Usually at the least once a week. The illicit thrill and the paranoia had worn off by now. It was a comfortable routine. She volunteered at the church during Sunday school and serving meals to the poor on Fridays. She was always around for Castiel to pass messages to about when Father Cain would be away on a day trip. Visiting parishioners in the hospital, shopping, helping to organize weddings and funerals. Father Cain still saw to these matters more often than Castiel. 

It left him alone at the church usually once or twice a week. 

He paced in the small room, from the cleaning supplies and spare bibles to the file cabinet for D-M. It was a pleasant summer morning, cool in the basement. He still felt flushed. No matter how many times they did this, long after the uncertainty had eased, he still found himself flustered and anxious thinking about Meg. It was only Meg that did that to him. It was Meg, that had his stomach fluttering and his palms sweating. 

The door clicked quietly and she slid in, smiling. She was wearing that lovely soft lavender dress with the yellow flowers on it that Castiel had once told her complimented her nicely. There was a small string of pearls around her neck that sat atop the high collar of the modest dress. Her hair was lightly waved, and her lips shone with gloss. Castiel told himself that she did not make herself pretty for him, that she was of the age to be looking for a husband and should be doing so away from Castiel. That she dressed nicely to attract men that could be her husband, when she was not with Castiel.

She smiled sweetly though, and he liked to believe that it was his. When she stood just inside the door and blushed, hands clasped in front of her, waiting for Castiel to step closer and take her face in his hands, to kiss her. As soon as his lips met hers, she pressed forward eagerly. 

“Hello Father.”

“Meg. It is always good to see you.”

They didn’t talk much anymore, in these quiet stolen moments together. Castiel wrapped his arms around her slender waist and spun her to walk her back to the desk and lift her up to it. Meg hopped up with his motion, spreading her legs to claps at his hips. They didn’t talk much anymore here, because this was their time to come together in other ways. They could talk as much as they like outside this room. Castiel would rather press his mouth to hers and feel her soft sighing against his lips. 

Meg brushed her fingers over his stiff collar, she had a fascination with tugging lightly at it and rubbing the pad of her thumb against the white square in the front. Castiel pushed his hands up through her long hair, cradling the back of her head as they kissed. He would press his lips to her lips, to her nose, her cheek, her eyelids as they fluttered and her forehead as she giggled. 

Delicate hands wandered from his collar to his waist, pulling at the thin black belt. Castiel was already stiff, and he could feel the heat between her legs as he shifted her skirts up higher to bare her thighs. Her skin was smooth and pale. As his hands pet higher up the insides of her thighs Meg moaned sweetly with parted lips and spread her legs further.

Tugging her cotton panties to the side, Castiel brushed his fingers against the soft hair between her legs. Sliding further into her wetness, Meg clutched at his shoulders as she kissed along his jaw and nipped at the skin above his collar. Her hands worked into his pants and below his underwear, tugging at his erection until it was exposed and she could wrap her slender hand around it. 

Castiel pressed his nose into her hair, smelling the floral sweetness that always clung to her, as she pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pressing in slowly, Castiel held his breath as he heard her gasp. She draped both arms around his shoulders and held on to him as he stepped to the edge of the desk sheathing himself fully inside her heat. 

Meg whimpered and scratched her fingers through his hair as Castiel held on to her waist and began to rock his hips gently. Turning their faces towards one another, bumping noses, he brought their lips together in a kiss again. 

The soft click of the door went unnoticed to Castiel. But he felt Meg go rigid in his arms, too soon. Her eyes were wide. 

“Father Castiel, this is how you see to church matters when I am away?”

Castiel twisted to see Father Cain standing inside the doorway. His hands were clasped behind his back, one eyebrow cocked up and a disapproving look on his face. Castiel felt his face flood with heat as he froze in mortification, still between Meg’s thighs, his pants fallen halfway down his backside and her dress up around her waist. 

“Father - Father Cain - you -“

“I’m back early. Yes.” 

Cain stepped towards them, blue eyes narrowing. 

“Ms. Masters, is it?”

Meg bobbed her head. “Yes, Father Cain. Meg Masters.”

“I see.”

Castiel pulled away from her, trying to hide himself under her dress as he tugged it down her thighs, as he pushed his penis back in his pants and buckled them hastily before turning fully to Father Cain. 

“Father Cain, I know that I can offer no excuses, and I have transgressed grievously, but please, allow me to explain the situation.”

“Oh I understand the situation perfectly clear.”

Cain strode to the closets and opened one, pulling out a wood broom. He tossed it to the side of the desk and commanded Castiel “Kneel.”

His heart rate was erratic and swift, his breathing shallow. Castiel felt light headed. He felt shame and fear. Yet he did not feel regret. He stepped over to the broom and lowered himself. This was a punishment he had received many times before as a child. Lining his kneecaps over the broom and holding himself upright he winced at the familiar pain and held his tongue. 

“I will punish you both as I see fit.”

Meg looked to Castiel, her eyes watering, her lower lip caught between her teeth. 

“Ms. Masters, how old are you?”

“Nineteen Father.”

“You will not find a husband with Castiel, what are you doing?”

“I - I love him.”

Castiel wanted to speak, he wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he would not antagonize Cain and risk making the situation worse. He was floundering, well and truly out of his depth. 

“Do you think that child?”

Meg’s lip quivered as she grasped her dress in her hands, sitting still on the edge of the desk but with her head high and shoulders straight. 

“Stand up, turn around, and place your hands on the desk.”

Meg looked shocked as her gaze flicked between Castiel and Cain. 

“Father Cain you do not need to punish Meg she is an innocent - “

“Hardly.”

“-Please, I will take both our punishments as you see fit.”

“She will not learn her lesson if she does not suffer the consequences.”

“I seduced her, I coerced her into sin- “

“Really, Father Castiel? That’s amusing. You do not know true sin.”

Castiel frowned, wobbling on his knees. “I - what do you mean?”

Cain looked, almost amused. “You never even did suspect the manner of my relations with Father Luke did you, Castiel. You are blind, and naive.”

Meg yelped as Cain pulled her from the desk, forcibly spinning her around and bending her forward. She slapped her hands on the desk and went still, hair falling around her face and masking her from Castiel. Cain passed Castiel as he picked up a Bible from the shelves, a massive thick version that had large print for the elderly. 

He set the Bible on the desk, and flicked up Meg’s skirts. She did not speak. She did not plead. Cain pulled her white panties down to her knees. He looked at her. Castiel twitched and fell forward onto his face, his thighs tingling with strain and shooting pains. Cain yanked him up by the hair. 

“Stay put or your punishment will be worse.”

He picked up the Bible again, and swung it against the flesh of Meg’s backside. It cracked against her skin, rocking her forward with the force. Castiel heard her gasp then. Saw her fingers grasp against the desk. Pink blossomed on her fine pale skin. Cain hit her again. And again. And again. He hit her until she screamed. 

Letting the Bible dangle in one hand, Cain slid his fingers between her legs. 

“You should know, Castiel, she is even wetter than you had made her. Your whore might be sweet for you, but she is a whore.”

“Meg ….”

A quiet whimper was the only thing she gave him, never turning her head to look at him. 

Cain walked back to the shelf and put the Bible back. Pacing around the desk, he lifted a crucifix from the wall. If Castiel stayed still in one position his legs were numb enough, if he even shifted a fraction pain would lance up his thighs. 

Cain put a hand on Meg’s red skin and pulled her apart. Castiel could see how wet she was, how she glistened plump and aroused between her curls. Cain took the crucifix in his hand and slid it up her thigh. Castiel watched horrified. Cain pressed it against that secret space between her legs that Castiel had never even seen so exposed before, only in glimpses under her dress with her panties half aside. 

Meg trembled, trying to close her thighs but Cain pushed her down so her backside angled up and left her open to him. He pressed the long end of the crucifix against her, sliding and wriggling it, shoving when her body did not yield to him. Castiel heard her scream again. 

Cain pushed it inside her until it met the cross, and Castiel could see red trickling down into her curls. 

Cain rubbed a hand over her hip. 

“Don’t push that out.”

He left her there, bent over, as he made his way to Castiel. Cain pulled him up by the hair, Castiel’s legs giving way underneath him as sensation returned in sharp pricks. Cain half dragged him to the other side of the desk, bending him over like he had to Meg. He could see her eyes wide and shining with tears, tracks down her blushing cheeks, lips bit swollen. Meg blinked at him from across the desk. 

Cain kicked Castiel’s legs apart and puled at his pants. Castiel tried pull away, to push himself up, but Cain grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his head down against the desk. Disoriented, slumped against the desk, Castiel hadn’t even realized that Cain had walked away until he was back, opening a jar that had the scented lamp oil in it. Why did he have that. 

Cain draped across Castiel’s back, pulled him up off the desk by the hair. 

“I will teach you to sin, Castiel. I don’t think you truly have the nature for it.”

Castiel managed to push himself up on his elbows. Meg was still braced with her palms against the desk, shaking finely, he could see it in how her hair moved in the still air. There was something slick and hard and hot pressing against Castiel’s exposed backside. He recognized what it was before he had a chance to scream and his breath was stolen from him as his body was rent apart. He clawed at the desk and thrashed, but Cain had him pinned. A hand gripped in his collar, the stiff white underneath the collar snapping apart as Cain drove in to him. When the first wave of pain passed, a broken sob stuttered past his lips. 

Meg was watching wide eyed. Castiel closed his eyes on his shame and slumped, malleable underneath Cain’s hands, underneath his body. There was a sharp ragged ache at the base of his spine and his torn muscles stung, his knees still throbbing as they struggled to keep him up. 

Cain separated from his body, pulling Castiel back and he collapsed backward onto the floor. Cain grabbed his hair and tugged, Castiel scrambling on his knees after he was taken back around the desk. Meg’s thighs were dripping red, soaking in to the panties still around her knees. 

Dropping Castiel to the floor, Cain swiftly wrenched the crucifix from Meg’s body. She still held herself up on her arms, hips jerking and knees pushed against one another. Cain grabbed her hips, and thrust into her damaged body. She keened and started to fall forward, elbows giving way, head hanging. Castiel pushed himself to his knees, voice hoarse as he tripped over words, pulling at Cain’s black slacks. 

Cain sunk into her and ground their bodies together, groaning. When he pulled from her, Castiel could see the white of his release dripping from Meg, turning pink as it mingled with her blood. 

Castiel thought it was over. Surely, it must be. Cain gripped his hair again, pulling harshly until Castiel whined. He led Castiel behind Meg, shoved his face between her legs. 

“If this is your doing, Castiel, then this is your mess.”

Castiel sobbed as Cain rubbed his face against the bloodied, defiled mess between Meg’s legs. When Cain dropped him, Castiel moved his trembling fingers to pull Meg’s panties up, hearing her whimper as he pulled them over her backside. Father Cain wiped the crucifix on her pretty dress before he let it drop over the backs of her thighs, moving to place the crucifix back on the wall. 

Castiel clutched at the edge of the desk to pull himself up. There was wetness between his legs, his body protesting any movement, his insides churning with heat and pressure and foreign aches. Meg finally moved to stand, her head lowered to look at the floor as her hair fell around her face, hiding her. 

Cain stood in front of them, looking pleased that they were so thoroughly admonished. “I trust that you two have learned something about sin.”

Castiel and Meg replied at the same time with broken voices. “Yes Father.”

“Good. Ms. Masters, I will see you at church on Sunday. Do come early for Confessional.”

Meg nodded slightly before limping towards the door. “Yes Father.”

The lock clicked quietly as she left. 

“Father Castiel, you were to be weeding the garden today, were you not?”

“Yes Father Cain.”

Castiel nodded slightly and strode towards the door on shaking legs, taking his leave.


End file.
